BoJack Horseman (series)
BoJack Horseman is an American animated sitcom created by Raphael Bob-Waksberg. The series stars Will Arnett as the eponymous character, BoJack Horseman. The first season premiered on August 22, 2014, on Netflix, with a surprise Christmas special premiering on December 19 of the same year. The show is designed by the cartoonist Lisa Hanawalt, who previously worked with Bob-Waksberg on the webcomic Tip Me Over, Pour Me Out. Netflix renewed the series for a second season which premiered on July 17, 2015. On the 28th of the same month, Netflix renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on July 22, 2016. On the same day, Netflix renewed the series for a fourth season. Premise The series takes place in an animated world where anthropomorphic animals and humans live side by side. BoJack Horseman is a has-been, the formerly popular star of a fictional 1987 sitcom titled Horsin' Around, who devises a plan to regain his celebrity relevance with a tell-all autobiography. Ghost-written by BoJack's recent love interest, human Diane Nguyen, he dictates his troubled past expecting she will make him look good. BoJack's agent and on-again-off-again girlfriend Princess Carolyn is another life issue he must contend with, along with his freeloading roommate Todd Chavez, and his annoying frenemy/arch-rival Mr. Peanutbutter, who aside from starring on a competing 90s TV show with a suspiciously similar storyline, is also Diane's boyfriend (and eventual husband). Characters Main *BoJack Horseman (voiced by Will Arnett) *Princess Carolyn (voiced by Amy Sedaris) *Diane Nguyen (voiced by Alison Brie) *Mr. Peanutbutter (voiced by Paul F. Tompkins) *Todd Chavez (voiced by Aaron Paul) Recurring *Pinky Penguin (voiced by Patton Oswalt) *Sarah Lynn (voiced by Kristen Schaal) *Herb Kazzaz (voiced by Stanley Tucci) *Beatrice Horseman (voiced by Wendie Malick) *Butterscotch Horseman (voiced by Will Arnett) *Lenny Turteltaub (voiced by J.K. Simmons) *A Ryan Seacrest Type (voiced by Adam Conover) *Tom Jumbo-Grumbo (voiced by Keith Olbermann) *Character actress Margo Martindale (voiced by herself) *Wayne (voiced by Wyatt Cenac) *Charley Witherspoon (voiced by Raphael Bob-Waksberg) *Vincent Adultman (voiced by Alison Brie) *Dr. Allen Hu (voiced by Ken Jeong) *Andrew Garfield *Charlotte Moore (voiced by Olivia Wilde) *Sebastian St. Clair (voiced by Keegan-Michael Key) *Wanda Pierce (voiced by Lisa Kudrow) *Rutabaga Rabbitowitz (voiced by Ben Schwartz) *J.D. Salinger (voiced by Alan Arkin) *Hank Hippopopalous Minor *Laura (voiced by Rachel Bloom) *Neal McBeal (voiced by Patton Oswalt) *Officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface (voiced by Cedric Yarbrough) *Quentin Tarantulino (voiced by Kevin Bigley) *Angela Diaz (voiced by Anjelica Huston) *Kelsey Jannings (voiced by Maria Bamford) *Bradley Hitler-Smith (voiced by Adam Conover) *Joelle Clarke (voiced by Alison Brie) *Mr. Libertore (voiced by Stanley Tucci) *Tracy (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) *Goober (voiced by Fred Savage) Guest characters *Naomi Watts (voiced by herself) *Wallace Shawn (voiced by himself) *Vanessa Gekko (voiced by Kristin Chenoweth) *Mr. Witherspoon (voiced by Stephen Colbert) *Secretariat (voiced by John Krasinski) *Irving Jannings (voiced by Amy Schumer) *Mia McKabb (voiced by Tatiana Maslany) *Henry Winkler (voiced by Himself) *Scott Wolf (voiced by Himself) *Paul McCartney (voiced by Himself) *Lance Bass *Daniel Radcliffe (voiced by Himself) Videos BoJack Horseman - Season 2 - Official Trailer - Netflix HD Netflix - BoJack Horseman - Opening Credits Theme Song HD BOJACK Promo - "Handicap" BOJACK Promo - "Diane" BOJACK Promo - "Literally" BOJACK Promo - "Crap" BOJACK Promo - "BoJack Needs Your Help v2" Category:Information